Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among them. For example, multiple access systems include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and a Multi Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system. In a wireless communication system, a User Equipment (UE) may receive information from a Base Station (BS) on a Downlink (DL) and transmit information to the BS on an Uplink (UL). The UE transmits or receives data and various types of control information. Various physical channels exist according to the types and usages of information that the UE transmits or receives.